lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/Asori Tyrena: The Apprentice's exile 3
She was finally asleep. Thank the Force... She deserved her rest. She'd been awake since 5:30 in the morning trying to make his life day special. He was grateful for it, but it wasn't necessary. He had been a soldier, not a civie. So he didn't think it was a big deal. Besides, he didn't even know if his life day was today. He was a clone, so social events weren't considered "necessary survival training". But considering how many times I've had to go undercover in a civillian establishment, it should have been. Asori, Fyer and him had gone undercover at a seedy nightclub. The nightclub owner supposedly had been running supplies from Republic to Separatist lines. General Tyrena had gone in the nightclub as an entertainer and him and Fyer had been her two bodyguards. That day, Kyl realized that Asori was the one for him. That had been over a year ago, now she was his wife and she was pregnant with their first child. Time flies when you're distracted... He looked over at her, from the door he had been watching her from. She had fallen asleep on the rocking chair in their room. She looked exhausted. He didn't blame her. Her stomach's weight was probably the same weight of his Republic commando issue backpack. He kinda felt bad he hadn't come out to see her before. He had promised her a massage. Now she was asleep and he hadn't kept his promise. He felt bad considering he'd been playing sabaac with Fyer, Wire, and Detpack. He wished he'd come up before. Just because she was his wife didn't mean he should have left her there. She was still 17. All of a sudden it hit him. He courted, married and knocked up a seventeen year old girl. She was a teen still. But with that logic, she's even worse. Technically, I'm only 12. He was one heck of a 12 year old. He had used more weapons than most gunslingers ever touched, and slotted more men than Mandalorian in a rage. But that was what he was he supposed. A Mandalorian. Mandalorians were ultra warriors, feared throughout the galaxy for their fierceness. They also were very loyal to family. They married young as well. Well that explains my own young wife... Maybe he should have waited to propose to her. She had just turned seventeen when he dropped the question. She would have loved him still if he waited a year or two. Then again, I might have been dead by then. But still, he could have waited a year. She'd been 18 then. But he hadn't. Now for his impatience, his seventeen year old wife was suffering an exhausting pregnancy. I hope I made her happy, she gave up her old life to be with me. I hope I don't screw it up... Kyl had come for her afterall. When Asori woke, she had a blanket around her and she was on her bed. She had fallen asleep on the rocker, so Kyl had moved her. He had also put her on her side. Apparently he had been paying attention when she'd read those parenting holobooks. Well, he is a clone trooper.. She wondered since his genes were tampered with, would her child's carry the tampered genes ADDING her midicholrians to it? A Mandalorian with a clone troopers' skill and a Jedi's Force skills would be highly dangerous. She hoped her son wouldn't have to become a soldier. She had seen that life and didn't wanna have that for her son. It had scarred Kyl and her, she definitely didn't want her son going through that. Sudden her vision went hazy, and she began to see stars. She fell backward on the bed, letting the darkness take her in..... ''There was a boy, a teenage boy. The teen was viciously punching the large bag. The person holding it was barely holding the bag. "How you holding up, buir?" The boy asked, viciously throwing blows in the black bag"Just fine, Jer'ika. Keep punching." The boy threw more punches into it, vibrating the bag so. "Come on, Jer'ika. I know you have more than that in you." The older man said. The boy threw a left jab and right hook into the bag, sending it flying of its pedestal. The old man flew through the air, landing on the rubber mat in the training room. "BUIR!" The boy yelled out to his father. The adolescent leapt across the room with the Force. He knelt over to the old man. "I'm sorry, buir, I didn't mean to hit it so hard!" He said. "That's alrighy, ad'ika. I wanted you to hit it hard." He said. Just as he lifted the older man, a woman in her mid thirties came in the room, carrying a platter of ujj cake and muja fruit juice. "Kyl! What happened?!" She asked. '"othing, cyar'ika. Jerek is hungry, might wanna double up his portion of ujj." He said. "Jerek, kick that bored across the room." Kyl commanded. The boy nodded and walked up to the duracrete board and readied himself. Jerek did a three hundred sixty degree spin and landed a powerful Force Kick on the board. It shattered into dust and shrapnel into a thousand pieces. It rained down on him. "See that, cyar'ika?" He asked. "Our son is going to be a fine warrior, you should be proud..." '' With that the vision ended..... Category:Blog posts